Much To Happen
by KayaTheGoon
Summary: This fanfiction will start off with team RWBY and team KIBL (me and my team, it's my fanfic I can do what I want) playing Truth or Dare. That wont be the entire fanfic but il see what happens. Oh and if anyone has an idea for a good title then please tell me because this just came from the top of my head and I know it doeant really fit in with the story, actually thats debatable.
1. Chapter 1

Today was a beautiful day at Beacon; The sun was bright and the clouds were perfect. Today Kaya from team KIBL was just leaving her dorm to go visit team RWBY. She was in such a hurry that she ran into someone on the way there, "oh! Umm..." Kaya said and turned and walked away, she was not the sorry type person. Isaac & Bryer just got finished with their class (they had a test on DeathStalkers) "That test was so fucking stupid, those questions were really hard!" Bryer said angrily." Well maybe if you studied it would have been easier, and the questions weren't that hard". Isaac replied in a sorta cool way. "Shut up, nobody asked you, bitch" Bryer responded not very amused. They finally reach the dorm room and got changed into their casual clothes. Libier just walked in the door, she has scratches all over her arms, as if she got in a fight with an ursa or beowolf. Nope it was actually just a cute little cat. "What the hell happened to you?" Isaac asked confused but then focusses his attention to the cat in Libier's arms. "AWWWW, ITS SOOO CUTE!" Isaac yells. " It's just a cat Isaac, calm down, dogs are waaay better anyways". Bryer says. Back in team RWBY's room everyone is just talking and acting really bored, "so that's how my day has been, anyone else want to share something?" Kaya asks. "Guys we should play some kind of game!" Ruby says with excitement. "How 'bout Truth or Dare?" Yang suggests. "I think it sounds fun what do you say Ruby, Weiss, Blake?" Kaya says. Blake looks up after hearing the sound if her name,"Huh, did someone say something?" "Are you reading Ninjas of Love again Blake?" Yang asks teasingly, knowing Blake, she probably was. "W-what no no no" Blake says while stuffing the book under the covers. "Sure whatever you say Blakey" Yang says teasing blake even more. "So how about you ice queen? Are you gonna play?" Kaya asks Weiss. "Oh did I forget to tell you guys that I have a date with Neptune tonight?" Weiss says very innocent like. "Um Weiss you kinda did..." Ruby says. "I was being sarcastic you dolt!" Weiss yells at Ruby. "Bzz Bzz Bzz" Weiss's scroll started to go off, it was a message from Sun saying; *Hey ice queen, I'm sorry to say this but Neptune couldn't make to your date but he wants to know if you can reschedule. Respond back with an answer, see ya around!* Weiss starts to feel some tears as she realises that Neptune was blowing her off for something else. "Well I guess I have nothing else to do now..." Weiss says with a few sniffles. "Sweet!" Kaya says happily. Everyone gives her this glare then gives Weiss sympathy. "That was not cool Kaya, not cool". Yang says. "thats not what I meant! I was happy that now all of us can play! Im so sorry Weiss!" Kaya says actually feeling sorry for once. "Ok well since we are playing ToD, Kaya are you gonna invite your team to play?" Ruby asks. "Oh yea I completely forgot about them until now!, Yea I will invite them. "Yaaay more people, the more fun!" Ruby says with excitement. Kaya starts to call Libier, and there was a long time of ringing. *Bzz Bzz Bzz* Libier's scroll starts to go off, scaring the cat out of her arms, "Kitty NOO COME BACK!" Libier yells," Isaac go get him or her and check the gender!" Libier screams. "Hey Kaya what's up?" Libier picks up the scroll. "Jesus it's about time you pick up! Anyways tell Isaac and Bryer to get over here, now, we are playing Truth or Dare." Kaya says talking fast. "Ok but you don't want me to come over?" Libier asks kinda saddened. "Don't be stupid, of coarse I wanted you to come, now get over here" Kaya says then hangs up immediately. "Okay, Bryer, Isaac we have to go to team RWBY's dorm, they are playing Truth or Dare and want us to play". Libier tells the boys. " Ok, oh and the cat is a BOY I repeat a BOY" Isaac replies. "Cool a game of truth or dare, everyone beware of my truths and my dares!" Bryer says while giving an evil grin. About 10 minutes later the rest of team KIBL show up, " It's about time you guys showed up" Kaya said. "Yea, it's been like an hour!" Ruby said kinda frustrated. "Relax Ruby it's only been 10 minutes" Blake said while looking at the clock. "Enough of this chit chat, let's start the game already!" Bryer said excitedly. The team gathered in a circle on the floor with while a sense of

excitement filled the air. "Sooooooo… who's gonna start?" Ruby asked

"I will" Yang said, her gaze focussed on the black-clad faunus, "Blake, truth or dare?".

Blake thought for a while, studying each option. In the meantime, Yang was failing to control her excitement, and a grin broke out on her face.

"You ok, Yang?" Blake asked when she saw Yang trembling from the suspense, "You look a little-"

"Just answer the question, Blake" the blonde brawler said quickly. The faunus raised her eyebrow questioningly before choosing an answer.

"Umm… truth?" As soon as she had said that, Blake regretted it. Yang jumped up and ran to Blake's bed to grab something under the covers. Was that-

"NO!" Blake screamed when she saw what Yang had in her hands. She dove for the object, but the blonde just laughed and dodged the attack. She tried to stand up, but Ruby held her back.

"Blake, calm down. It's ok" she said in a reassuring tone. No, it wasn't ok! Yang was about to reveal her secret.

"YANG DON-"

"Ninjas of Love, chapter 14" Yang began to read. All eyes turned to the shy faunus on the floor.

"Blake?" Weiss asked in a voice that was in between a gasp and a laugh "you're into this kind of stuff?". Blake wished she could melt into the floor, but the situation only got worse.

"Akira listened to the sound of Sensei Junko's breath" Yang continued, "she slid her hand down his leg and grabbed something. 'His sword' she thought to herself. She lowered her ninja mask and kissed him, still feeling the blade that had slain thousands of foes and won hundreds of tourneys. It was then that he leaned down and whispered in her ear: that's not my-"at that point, Yang burst out into delighted giggles. Ruby looked both horrified and confused, but Weiss was struggling hard to maintain her polite composure, and a smile dawned on her lips as she realized what the "sword" was. OMG Blake, seriously I did not expect that from you!" Kaya said while Bryer and Isaac were laughing hysterically at what they had just heard, understanding every word of it. Libier tried to hide a bit of her smile bit it was to hard considering what Yang just read aloud. "So my question for you is: why was this under your covers?" Yang asked once she controlled her laughter. Blake turned a deep shade of red and turned her head away.

"I-It's not what you think it is…" she mumbled, "it's a good read… lots of figurative language…"

"Yeah, the 'sword' is a metaphor for something, right Blake?" Weiss teased. Blake felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. She might have pounced on Yang if Ruby hadn't started rubbing her belly to calm her down.

"It's ok Blake," Ruby said, "it sounds like a really good book about ninjas. I don't see what's wrong with it". Still so innocent Blake thought to herself.

"I just… I-" Blake didn't know what to say; no words would be able to get her out of this predicament, "I won't forget that…" she warned Yang. The brawler just grinned and shrugged. It was Kaya's turn to ask a question, Weiss, truth or da-"

"Truth"

Kaya sighed in frustration. Why does she always cut me off?. Now, it was time to think. What could she use against Weiss? A secret that Weiss would care so much about, she would NEVER let her teammates know. Then, it hit her.

"Weiss, what's the lowest you've ever gotten on a test?"

Kaya knew she hit the jackpot. The colour drained from the heiress' face and she started to twiddle her thumbs. "Well… ummmm… I once…" with every word, Weiss' voice shrunk until it was just above a whisper.

"Spit it out Weiss!" Yang encouraged.

"Come on Weiss, we don't judge here" Ruby said.

Weiss Schnee didn't hear them. Her mind was somewhere else. The past. 4 years ago to be exact, when she was a thirteen year old girl attending a different school. Of course, she was still the best in her class… but there was that one time she forgot to study for a test.

Weiss shuddered as she remembered scribbling down her last answer in a desperate attempt to finish before the bell. She remembered walking in tears out of the classroom, out the school, and into her limo, where she didn't even bother to say hello to her driver. When she got the results from the test three days later, she had left school early so she could cry at home. She had locked the door so no one could bother her. She looked at that test all afternoon. At the red marks all over the page. In the top corner was a big, red-

"Ninety two" Weiss said as tears filled her eyes. Then she started to cry. "Ninety two!? I wish I could get that on a test" Bryer mumbled to himself. Weiss Schnee was not good at this game. She had been thinking for 10 minutes about what to dare her faunus friend to do, but nothing came to mind. For a while, Weiss had considered something involving Ninjas of Love, but in the end, she decided Blake had faced enough humiliation for one day. Then, Weiss got an idea. Blake was part cat, right? So if she was part cat, that would mean…

"Ok Blake, all you have to do for this dare…" Weiss' teammates and friends looked at her with eager (or in Blake's case, scared) eyes, "is relax".

Blake looked as if a massive weight had been lifted off her chest. "Relax? I could do that" she said confidently.

"Good" Weiss responded while reaching for her pen.

"Hey what's tha-" Blake's focus shifted to the little red dot on the floor. Somewhere in her subconscious, she knew what the dot was and where it was coming from, but she still pounced for it.

And it moved.

Blake leapt for it again, knocking over a chair and some books. She chased the dot all around the room, over her teammates, onto beds, into the closet, etc. As Blake whizzed by her teammates and friends, she saw them all laughing hysterically, as if they were watching the funniest thing in the world.

"What's so funny g-OOPH" Blake was so focussed on the dot that she hit the wall head on. Then, everyone(except Blake) lost it. Red-faced from embarrassment, Blake sat up and crawled over to Weiss.

"Not funny" she said, but her friend didn't hear her. She, along with Yang,Ruby, Kaya, Isaac, Bryer, and Libier were too busy laughing to hear anything.

"That was soooooo cuuuuuute" Ruby squealed while reaching to scratch Blake's ears. "You're like a baby kitty". Blake knew Ruby was just trying to help, but the comparison made her turn from red to , everyone calmed down, and the focus turned to Bryer whose eyes were set on Yang.

Bryer didn't try to hide his eagerness. When his turn came around, he decided it was time to go extreme with dares and truths. "Yang, truth or dare?"

Yang grinned with her usual confidence, and only took a minute to think about her answer. "Dare".

Bryer's face turned into a malicious grin; like a cat that realized it's got a mouse trapped. "Ok Yang Xiao Long, I dare you…" he paused for a minute to look Yang in the eyes, "to let me cut your hair".

And the room fell into dead silence as Yang's grin turned into a horrified gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Are you sure this is safe?"

"No, that's why we're doing it outside and not in our dorm room"

"But if it's not safe, why are we doing this in the first place?"

"Because, it will be fun!"

"Ok Mr. Bossy"

"Shut up!"

"Guys! Just calm down, ok?"

Yang listened silently as her teammates argued with each other, lost in her own thoughts. After a lot of discussion, they realized cutting Yang's hair might be a… slight fire hazard, and had decided to move outside. The sunny sky wasn't a very good reflection of Yang's mood at the moment. Yang cringed at the thought of her treasured golden locks of hair being sliced by Bryer's scissors.

She couldn't have refused the dare either. How could she? She was Yang Xiao Long, and Yang Xiao Long did not back down from ANY challenge… no matter what the challenge may be. However, sitting outside in the sun, preparing for the worst moment of her life, she felt that this would be harder than any fight she had partaken in.

A hand on her shoulder woke her from her trance. "It's time" her little sister told her. Ruby was scared. She knew how much Yang loved her hair; the blonde refused to let ANYONE touch it. Looking at her sister's face, Ruby realized the only person who might be more scared than her was Yang. The normally confident brawler looked terrified. Her lilac eyes were wide with fear and her hands were trembling.

Yang sighed and stood up, walking slowly towards the chair they had brought from the dorm room. Bryer picked up his pair of scissors and walked behind Yang, who couldn't help but notice the way the boy snapped them open and closed in a threatening manner.

Would she ever forgive Bryer? Eventually. Would she survive the haircut? Probably. Would she lose control and start a fire? Most likely.

She felt Bryer grab her hair, she heard the scissors opening, she felt the scissors press against her hair... then she lost control."NOOOOOO!" Yang screamed just before Bryer made the cut. She tried to stand up, but Weiss,Ruby,Kaya, and Libier dove towards her and held her down, Isaac stood with Bryer watching them.

"I'm sorry Yang!" Ruby yelled over her sister's screaming.

"It's for your own good!" Weiss agreed.

Yang fought back in a desperate attempt to save her hair. She was strong; stronger than the rest of her teammates and friends off. She pushed Ruby off of her, and wrestled with Weiss. It was pure chaos. Then, it happened.

It was a familiar feeling, she grew hot inside and her eyes turned a deep shade of red. Weiss noticed this and immediately jumped off of Yang. Yang with red eyes was never a good sight. The last time Weiss had seen her like this was when someone tried to steal Yang's motorcycle. She remembered quite vividly how fire had burst around the blonde as she entered a fit of rage and chased after the thief. Angry Yang was not someone Weiss wanted to square off with.

Yang felt Weiss jump off her. She was free! She needed to run, before Bryer could make the cut. But where to? There were so many places… the dorm room, somewhere on campus, the for-

Snip

Yang froze. That did not just happen… that did NOT just happen. She whirled around, and there was Bryer; scissors in one hand… a fistful of golden hair in the other. Yang just sat there, not knowing whether to freak out or be angry or run away or scream. So she curled into a ball. She just curled into a ball and lay down there, hating herself, hating Weiss, hating Ruby, hating Kaya, hating Libier, hating Isaac, and hating Bryer… especially Bryer. Bryer walked up to her cautiously. "Yang? Are you alri-"

And then Yang lost it. She absolutely lost it.

Ruby,Weiss, Kaya,Isaac,and Libier watched the whole thing from a distance. They saw the cut happen, they saw Yang just lying on the ground, they saw Bryer approach her, and then they saw her freak out. It started out very violently. Yang screamed so loudly they thought they might get in trouble. Then they realized, they were already in trouble. Yang stood up, and fire burned all around her; burning the grass and filling the air with smoke. Thankfully, she didn't have her gauntlets, but that didn't stop her from attacking the boy. Yang leapt towards Bryer and punched, but Bryer dodged the attack and backed away. Ok back at the dorm room, "Ok now its my turn!" Libier said," Okay so Isaac truth or dare?" "Umm dare" Isaac said feeling confident " ok this will be fun, for everyone except one person" Libier said. " Isaac I dare you to kick Bryer in the nuts as hard as you can" Libier said. Isaac jumped up immediately and ran to Bryer when he wasn't paying attention and kicked him so hard that Bryer screamed like a little girl. "HOLY SHIT THAT FUCKIN HURT WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH, GO TO HELL!" Bryer screamed at Isaac. "Looks like you weren't paying attention to my dare" Isaac said happily. "WHAT WAS THE GOD FUCKIN DAMN DARE THEN?!" Bryer yelled while laying on he floor crying "Libier dared me to kick you in the nuts as hard as I could" Isaac responded nonchalant like. "YOUR BOTH GONNA GET IT!" Bryer screamed. "Soooo… I guess it's my turn?" Ruby said hastily. The others nodded in agreement, and the game commenced again. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Uhhhhh… truth" Blake said.

Finally, I get to ask her Ruby thought to herself. It was a question Ruby had been thinking about ever since she had discovered Blake was a faunus, but was too embarrassed to ask. "So since you're part cat…" Ruby began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever…"

"Go on…" Blake's eyes narrowed, not sure what was coming.

"Ummm… lick yourse-"

"No" Blake said in a flat tone, slightly offended her teammate would ask such a personal question.

"Are you su-"

"No" Blake said again, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"But there was that one time I walked in on yo-"

"NO" Blake said sharply, "and that was only one time… I was curious". For some reason, Ruby found that absolutely adorable.

"AWWWW" she said, "you're like a little kitty!". Before Blake could object, Ruby started scratching her belly, causing Blake to purr in delight."So… Ruby, truth or dare?" Isaac asked.

"Dare" she said almost instantly. Isaac leaned in and whispered in her ear. Ruby grew almost as pale as Yang. "Truth"

"You can't change your choice!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I'm not doing that!"

"You have to!"

"Grrrrrr… fine!" with that, Ruby got up and left the room to an unknown destination. Yang, Blake, Kaya, Weiss, Libier, and Bryer looked curiously at Isaac, who just smiled knowingly.

Ruby wished she had chosen truth. She was shy, and Isaac knew that. For some reason, everyone paired her with Jaune, her clumsy friend. Jaune was nice and everything, but he just wasn't the type of guy she'd have a crush on. However, a dare was a dare, and if Yang could have her hair cut, she could do this. Summoning all her courage, Ruby knocked on Team JNPR's door.

It was Jaune who answered. Glancing inside, Ruby saw Pyrrha and Ren studying together. They both raised their heads at the sound of the door opening. "Hey Ruby," Jaune said, "what's up?". Ruby's face must have been turning red, because Pyrrha was looking at her in a funny way.

"This was a dare" Ruby said quickly.

"Wait, wha-" Ruby grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, then pulled back. Jaune looked shocked, not knowing what to say. Inside the door room, Ren didn't look like he cared, but Pyrrha didn't look happy at all.

"That was a dare!" Ruby squealed as she ran back inside her dorm room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well?" the boy asked impatiently. Ruby nodded and ran to the bathroom to wash her mouth out.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew" she said to no one in particular as she returned to the circle.

"What did you do?" Blake asked. Ruby thought about answering, but then just shook her head. Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!". The sound of Ruby and Weiss chanting below her gave Blake the strength to keep walking forward. It won't be so bad the human part of her said it's just a little bit of water. However, the cat side of her said something along the lines of WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T WALK TOWARDS IT! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! It wasn't the height of the diving board she was standing on that made Blake think twice about jumping; it was the water. Blake could handle showering and occasionally taking a lengthy bath, but jumping off of a platform 10 meters high into a pool of freezing water was something else.

The dare also posed another problem; her ears. On a hot summer day like this one, the pool was crowded with students of Beacon. Concerned that her bow might fall off in the water, Team RWBY had scrambled to cover her head with toques, swim caps, and other types of headgear they could salvage from their closet. She looked ridiculous, but her secret was safe.

Blake looked back down at her teammates. Ruby and Weiss urged her to keep going, while Yang and everyone else ust stood there watching with a satisfied look on their faces. Well, Yang had waited for her revenge and now she was about to get it. When the blonde had decided to rejoin the game, Blake knew she was going to be a target.

"It's just water! Get it over with!" Weiss yelled up.

Step by step, Blake edged herself close to the edge of the board. Looking over, she saw the water glistening down below her. When her toes were dangling over the edge, she stopped, closed her eyes, and jumped.

Her cat-like reflexes took over. She whirled around and grabbed the very edge of the board, holding on with the tips of her fingers. "Guys, help!" she yelled. She could hear people laughing in the pool below her and grew red. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to the high board rang through the facility. RubyBlake thought to herself, but when she looked up she saw…

"Yang?" Blake said, both curious and terrified at the same time. Yang nodded, then pushed the faunus' fingers off of the board. Blake felt like she was falling in slow motion. As she tumbled through the air, she kept her eyes on the grinning girl above her.

SPLASH

At first, it was refreshing; almost like a shower. Then, it felt like she was being sucked into the water. She opened her mouth and tried to gasp for air, but water filled into her lungs. I'm going to drown she thought as she kicked and flailed in the water. Help me! she tried to scream, but it just came out as a muffled cry. The pool was pulling her deeper and deeper into it's depths, swallowing her whole. No matter how hard she struggled, she continued to sink until she didn't know where she was. Her vision was dark, she couldn't see anything. Am I dead? she thought to herself, before realizing her eyes were closed. When she opened them, she saw everybody looking at her in a funny way. Her lower body was submerged, but from her waist-up, she was floating above the water. She stopped struggling, and realized she was able to stand up.

Almost simultaneously, the whole pool erupted into laughter. Looking at her teammates, she saw Weiss politely giggling behind her hand, trying to conceal her laughter while Ruby guffawed loudly. Yang chuckled, seemingly content with the result of her dare. Embarrassed, Blake swam over to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out.

Yang still didn't forgive Blake. Before rejoining the game, she had spent an hour and a half looking at her hair in the mirror. Blake had taken a full centimeter off, and it looked awful! However, her time alone made her realize that if she wanted revenge, she would have to go and get it herself. With her thirst for revenge fueling her, she composed herself and joined the game once again. She would have to wait three turns before she could exact revenge, but no one was brave or stupid enough to target Yang, who did nothing but stare at Blake until it was her turn.

Now, looking at the shivering faunus covered in towels sitting across from her, she was almost satisfied… almost. Truthfully, she felt much better. She didn't feel sulky or depressed like she had been for the past three hours, but she still felt the need to embarrass her partner further. Fortunately for Blake, Yang would have to wait another round for her chance.

Ruby Rose studied the group. Blake was drying herself off, Yang was smiling (thank goodness), and Weiss was looking bored. "Blake!" she said. Blake looked up at her, still trying to dry her hair, "truth or dare?".

Well, it can't be any worse than jumping into water or reading Ninjas of Love Blake thought to herself, "dare". Blake was wrong. She was so, SO wrong.

"I dare you to ask Sun out on a date" Ruby said gleefully. Blake's face made her laugh. It was hard to not pair the cat-girl and the monkey-boy with each other because they were perfect together. After all, opposites attract, right?

"Can I decline?" Blake asked.

"Why would you decline?" Weiss asked with a pouty tone, "Don't be lame".

"See, Blake?" Yang asked, "Ice Queen just called you lame". Weiss shot her a dirty look to which Yang gave a grin and a thumbs-up.

"What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked innocently, "Don't you like Sun?"

"Yeah kitty," Yang agreed, "you're acting really… FISHY". She grinned and looked at her other teammates. and friends. Ruby groaned and Weiss put her head in her hands. "No? Come on, that was a good one".

"Well, I like him…" Blake started. Ruby's eyes suddenly glowed with excitement. "NO! I mean… not like that" Blake corrected, "I just think tha-... I mean, he's nice but I… I" Blake noticed how much she was blushing and stopped talking. "Ok, I'll do it".

"Really?" Ruby asked, "Yay!".

"I had better get a really good ear scratch for this" Blake muttered to herself.

"Yang, truth or dare?" Weiss asked. It had taken a lot of courage to ask the blonde. Fortunately, Yang didn't seem to mind, and answered with her usual confidence.

"Dare!" she replied with a nervous smirk.

Weiss had thought this through. A few weeks ago, Yang had taken her to a place in the village that served a drink called "Nevermore Bumbler". There were two things Yang neglected to tell the heiress before their trip. Firstly, the drink was very addictive. Secondly, the drink was alcoholic.

The details of what had happened after Weiss' fifth drink were blurry. Unfortunately for her, she was able to relive the whole night through pictures Yang had taken. Even through photography, the series of events was confusing. The entire bar frozen in ice, Weiss singing loudly through the streets, and a "fight" between her and a random stranger were just a few of the confusing photos on Yang's camera. Yang never deleted those photos, and Weiss never forgot the incident. So, now she wanted to see how Yang would handle under the influence of the drink.

Weiss pulled the pack of canned Nevermore Bumbler from under her bed. "You're dare is to drink these throughout the rest of the game". If Yang was fazed at all by the dare, she didn't show it.

"Easy!" she said, opening a can and taking a big sip from it. The blue drink bubbled as the raised the can to her lips.

"Ummmm… what's that Yang?" Ruby asked innocently.

"It's like soda, except it makes you really stupid" her older sister replied, taking another gulp of blue alcohol.

While the two sisters talked, Weiss leaned towards Blake. "How long until she gets… you know…?" Weiss asked. Blake smiled and shrugged.

"Two turns... maybe less". Weiss smiled and sat upright. Looking at Yang open her second can, Weiss wasn't sure whether she had just made a good choice or a big mistake.

Either way, she had just made the game a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I've created a monster Weiss thought to herself as she watched Yang stumble around.

As it turns out, Blake's prediction was extremely accurate. The alcohol kicked in while Yang was chugging her fourth can. And it wasn't a slow descent into drunkness either, it was the equivalent of an ursa being thrown into a wall at super speed. In other words, Yang's drunkness hit hard and sudden.

Weiss wasn't sure if angry Yang or drunk Yang was worse. Angry Yang was scary and mean, but it only lasted for a few minutes. Drunk Yang had lasted for about four turns now, and showed no sign of stopping. Weiss had once heard that everybody was a different kind of "drunk". She had heard the terms angry drunk, happy drunk, sad drunk, and stupid drunk. Yang was definitely a happy drunk, if not a crazy drunk. At the moment, Yang was circling around the room, stumbling every few steps. She had a massive grin on her face and would sometimes burst out laughing at nothing. "Are you sure you should have dared her that Weiss?" Kaya asked Weiss, "Should I regret it? Because this is very funny" Weiss responded to Kaya. Oooooooookaaaaaaayyyy guysss!" Yang slurred as Ruby finished singing Llllllet's Play be the Achieve Men. It had been an embarrassing dare for the 15 year old (courtesy of Blake), but it was far from the worst of her problems at the moment. "It's myyyyyyy turn" she said in a sing-song tone while reaching for her 5th bottle.

"I don't think you should be drinking any more" Ruby told her sister.

"You're pretty drunk" Blake agreed.

"I don't see your PINT! Get it, because it sounds like point?" Yang laughed so hard she fell over. When she realized no one was laughing, she shakily stood up again. "It wasn't thaaaat bad," Yang said, "at least I didn't get any BOOZE!" (because it sounds like boos). "Ookaay, Weiss truth or daaaaare".

Something about the way Yang was looking at her made Weiss think twice before making a decision. The blonde had this unnatural smile on her face and a dangerous gleam in her eye. "Truth?" Weiss said in a voice that was more of a question than a dare. When she saw Yang's face, she instantly changed her mind. "DARE! I changed my mind"."Okaay Ice Queen, or should I saaaayy… WEISS Queen," Yang stopped to laugh at her cleverness before continuing, "That's a reaaaaally nice dress… I dare yooouuuu tooo roll outside in dirt". Weiss sighed. It was a pretty bad dare, but it could definitely be worse. "NO! I changed my miiiind" Yang declared. She (drunkenly) marched over to the closet and pulled out a garbage bag filled with what looked like barf. Yang handed the bag to Weiss, "roll in this!"

"Ewwwww!" Weiss screamed, backing away from the bag, "what is that!?".

"It's catfooood and milk". Blake's ears twitched and her eyes shot towards the bag. Weiss was horrified.

"No!" she yelled, "I refuse!"

"Weeeeelll, you can do it yourself oooorrrrr I can duuump it on youuu" Yang replied.

Weiss looked at the bag in disgust. "Fine!" she hissed, grabbing the bag and heading towards the bathroom.

When Weiss emerged, bits of soggy catnip were stuck to her clothes. She had only rubbed her dress in the catnip and was not completely covered like she was supposed to be, but Yang either didn't notice or was too drunk to care. Her biggest concern at the moment was Blake, who stared at her while licking her lips hungrily.

"Youu loook soooooo stupid" Yang garbled. Weiss frowned at her and sat down. She felt disgusting, she smelled disgusting, and she looked disgusting. To make matters worse, Blake was eyeing her suspiciously, like a cat might look at a mouse before pouncing. This is such a stupid game Weiss thought to herself. To be fair, it was all partially her fault; seeing how she was the one who supplied the alcohol. Was this her punishment for unleashing the demon that was a drunk Yang Xiao Long? "Ok its my turn now" Isaac said joyfully, "Kaya" "what" "Truth or Dare?" Isaac asked Kaya with an evil grin, "Ummm truth.." Kaya responded suspiciously "Have you ever thought about...having sex with me?" Isaac asked while giggling, waiting for and answer. "Oh hell naw!" Kaya practically yelled at him. "Not even when we were together?" Isaac asked actually kinda upset "Yeaaaaa sorry but I never thought THAT way" Kaya said not actually sorry. "Seriously?! I thought that way, whose next?" Isaac asked very saddened. "I guess il go next" Kaya said, "soo Libier Truth or Dare?" Kaya asked her. "um I dunno.. Dare" "Ok then... But first... Look at the dancing flower in the grass Libier, LOOT AT IT DANCE IN THE GRASS!" Kaya said then bursted out laughing, Libier just practically died of laughter, everyone finally calmed down(well only Kaya and Libier were laughing, Isaac and Ruby were giggling though) "Ok now for your dare... I dare you to Kiss Bryer full on the LIPS for 10 SECONDS and IM COUNTING" Kaya wanted to make sure she counted real slow for more drama when the kiss happened, " Oh gawd why me?" Libier looked up to the ceiling and said that. "Do it do t do it do it!" Yang cheered from the orher side of the room, still drunk ( she was now just spinning in circles ) "come ooon looooove biiirds kiss kiss kiss" She chanted while spinning around. "Heres goes nothing..." They start kissing while Kaya counts real slow" 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...9 1/2...9 3/4...10!" Kaya finally finished counting, "Oh gawd why did this happen!" Libier yelled while running to the sink to wash her mouth out, Bryer just sat there with this smug look on his face "She'll come back for more eventually, no one can resist" "I would resist" Kaya and Isaac said at the exact same time.


	4. Chapter 4

"I was like 'don't worryyy about it' and then I grabbed hiim, 'cause he was kinda cute, and kissed him". Ruby covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Only Yang would do something like that, but it was still pretty funny. The best part was, that wasn't the end of the story.

"Sooo theeeeen, he tried to run awaayy, and I doon't knooowww why buut I chaased after hiiim." Yang said while opening another can, "and he raan into the men's bathrooom and guess what? I followed hiimm!" Ruby heard Weiss giggling, and saw the corners of Blake's mouth curl up. "Theen, when I went into the bathrooom, aand I didn't knoow which stall he was in, so I just punched down the dooor of one of the stallss, and there wass a guy in iin theeere!" Thos made evryone go crazy with laughter, "Heey wass so funny gguuys?" Yang asked really confused


	5. Chapter 5

"Heyyyyy Jaune, I wassss juussst thinkinnn' about youuu, and I wannnted toooo telll youuuu that you're reaaaalllyyyy cuuute," Yang slurred as she pressed the scroll closer to her mouth. Ruby stifled a giggle as she watched her sister hit on Team JNPR's leader. Beside her, Kaya was holding her own scroll up to Yang's face to record the conversation while Blake sat behind the girl listening intently. Ruby could hear Team JNPR laughing in the background as Jaune thought about what he had just heard.

"Ummm… Yang are you ok?" he asked nervously, "How many drinks have you had?". Libier started to laugh out loud but Kaya's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't laugh, you'll give it all away you you idiot!" her partner said jokingly, though she looked like she was resisting the urge to laugh herself. Blake, despite the small smile teasing her lips, was showing no problem maintaining her typical mellow demeanor.

"Yeeaaahhh babyyy I'm fine. I've haaad liike 18 driinks… soooo I guess youuuu could saaay I'm GREAT-teen" (Get it? Because it sounds like eighteen?). Nora laughed so hard that Team RWBY heard her from across the hallway. Yang's scroll suddenly beeped, signalling that Jaune had hung up. Finally unable to contain themselves, Libier and Kaya burst out into hysterics. Even Bryer chuckled at Yang's drunken exchange with their friend. "Ohhh coome oon guyss, I'm PUN-tastic aaat thiiisss!". When none of her teammates responded, Yang grabbed another can and held it in the air.

"GUYYS GUYSS GUYYYS!" she shouted, "I'M ONN MYY SEVENTEE-"

"Nineteenth" Blake corrected.

"NINETEENTH CAAAN! I'M GONNAA MAKE IT TO TWEEENTY!" she exclaimed excitedly, chugging the drink in on go. The mere thought of how bad the brawler's hangover would be made Blake cringe. What'll happen when we run out of drinks? Blake thought at she watched Yang start singing her favorite song from The Achieve Men."Okayyyy, sooo it'ss myy turrn nowww riight?" Yang asked, "Ruuubes, truth or daare?".

"Truth," Ruby said, confident that drunk Yang's questions would be a lot easier than her dares. Yang thought for a moment, then smiled and looked at her sister.

"Soooo, haave yoouu staarted to thiink abouut certaaiin boys-"

"Ewwww! Yaaang!" Ruby whined, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. Unfortunately for Ruby, Yang either didn't hear her complaint or just decided to ignore her.

"Becaause yoouu caan't jusst fawn overrr weaapons forr the resst of youur life..."

"I don't fawn over weapons!" Ruby cried, "I just… I just like them a lot". She looked desperately to Weiss for help, but to her horror the heiress was smiling at her predicament.

"Soooo youu denyy loooking aat people'ss weaponss like girlss look at guyss?". Yang winked at the 15 year old, making her blush even more.

"No! I mean yes! I mean… I-"

"What about that time you showered with Crescent Rose?" Blake inquired amusedly. Appalled at the sudden betrayal, Ruby turned to face the faunus.

"Blake! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Ruby squeaked as she turned a shade of red that complimented her cloak. "I just needed to clean her! I hate it when my baby's dirty!".

"Wait… you walked in on her while she was showering?" Isaac asked Blake ,trying to hide the smirk on her lips.

"W-What are you suggesting?" Blake said defensively.

"Oh nothing," Isaac replied innocently, "I just thought that maybe Ninjas of Love was influencing you a litt-"

"I didn't mean to walk in on her!" Blake insisted, "It's her fault she didn't lock the door!" Blake said starting to get worried about what people thought. "I would like to walk in in her while she was in the shower" Bryer said truthfully, Isaac just hit him in the arm, " really dude..."

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Yang's voice.

"Whateverrr. Youu stilll didn't answerrr myy quesstion" Yang said. Ruby looked around the group at the eager eyes waiting for her answer.

"Well… you know… I don't really like talking to stranger-"

"Ruuby, Rubyy, Ruuby" Yang tsked, "don'tt worrryy, I'm suure wee'll fiind youu a boyy eventuaally… riight girlss?".

"Yeah, sure" Blake said passively, not really paying attention. Figuring those were the most positive answers her teammates were willing to give, Yang gave her embarrassed sister a pat on the back.

"Youu seee, Rubess?" she said supportively, "We caare abouut youu". Ruby groaned and buried her face in her hands to avoid eye contact with her teammates. In that moment of utter embarrassment, she decided that she definitely didn't like drunk Yang."Ohhh Blakeyy," Yang cooed, "truuth or daaare"

"I guess I'll go with dare …" she said, trying not to sound worried. She heard Yang stumble towards her and shove something into her hands.

"I daree youu to tryy thiss". Blake put the object Yang had given her above her head so she could see it.

"What!?" she hissed, "Yang, how did you get this!? You could get expelled!". Blake wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but she was sure Yang had just given her a bag of drugs; something the faunus had tried to distance herself from all her life.

"Nooo, sillyyy," Yang giggled, "It'sss not druggs, itt's caatnip!". Suddenly, Blake understood… she was in trouble.

"You… you want me to… sniff this?" Blake asked in a nervous voice. She heard someone giggling as a hand patted her on the back.

"Yeaah, jusst doo itt," Yang urged, "donn't be a chiicken". Blake gulped and awkwardly pushed the open bag to her nose.

"F-fine… but promise me you won't judge me…". Her teammates and friends quickly assured her that anything she did wouldn't be held against her. I'm making a big mistake she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and took a big sniff.

Nothing happened… Blake thought. Then suddenly, everything went crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby never truly understood what "tripping out" looked like. Occasionally, she would overhear people talking about themselves or their friends "tripping out", or people saying the phrase while looking at an optical illusion. She understood it had something to do with drugs, but she had always been confused as to how someone who was "tripping out" would look or act. It had always seemed like something she would never comprehend… until Team RWBY and Team KIBL's game of truth or dare. Sniffing catnip had changed the normally level-headed and mellow Blake Belladonna. After Blake had grown unusually quiet (even for the faunus' typical demeanor), Ruby had removed the cone around her neck to reveal Blake's red eyes.

"Hey Ruby," she said in an unfocused voice, "what's up?". Ruby looked at Blake, then at Kaya, then back at Blake.

"Ummmm… hey Blake" Ruby said cautiously, "How do you feel?". Blake grinned and shakily stood up.

"I feel great, like really great," she said dreamily, "Like, it's like I'm in a dream… you know?". Blake picked up the catnip and sniffed it again. "Guys, it's amazing! Like, I can like smell colour!".

"Whaaat?" Yang mumbled, unaware of what was going on, "Smelll colouur? Donn't beee sillyy Blaakey. You'ree jusst highh". Blake looked over at the brawler and raised her hands in defense.

"No, I'm not like high Yang, you're just like drunk. High is like when you're on an airplane, not when you're like on the ground". Yang frowned as she tried to process what Blake was saying."Ohhhh comee onn, I'm noot thaatt drrunk" Yang slurred defensively. Libier giggled when she saw that Kaya had pulled out her scroll and was filming the whole conversation.

"For later… purposes" the girl explained when she saw her friend gazing curiously at her.

"No Yang, you're like really drunk. I mean, you've drunk so much that you're drunk no-". Suddenly, Blake jumped up and whirled around. With a small squeal, she leapt up onto her bed. "Dog! Get the dog away from me!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the floor. Her friends looked at where she was pointing, but there was nothing there.

"Ummm what dog?" Isaac asked. Blake thrust her finger towards the ground desperately.

"There! That dog! It's trying to eat me!". Slightly confused, Team KIBL just stood and watched as Blake tried to get her friends to get rid of the imaginary dog.

"What do we do?" Bryer asked. Everyone looked at him and shrugged.

"Well, she is clearly hallucinating," Kaya sighed, "I think we should just leave her and get back to the game".

"Ok so Bryer, Truth or Dare?" Kaya asked waiting eagerly for an answer, "DARE!" Bryer said with confidence. "Ok this will be fun, Bryer I dare you to take this little box and Propose to any teacher you want" Kaya said with a massive grin on her face, Bryer opens the box to find a rainbow ring pop inside. "So my dare is to propose to a teacher with a rainbow ring pop?" Bryer asked quite confused. "Yep and we get to watch" Kaya said super happy," I cant wait to watch this" Isaac said excitedly. After at least an hour of walking Bryer finally found Professor Port at the soda machine, "Um excuse me Professor Port, can I ask you an important question?" Bryer asked feeling really stupid "Why sure young man, what is it you want to ask?" Professor Port asked, Bryer got down on one knee held out the box and asked "Will you marry me Professor Port?" Bryer asked opening the box revealing the rainbow ring pop, Bryer then took out his scroll and started to player "You Belong With Me" By Taylor Swift softly in the background "Bryer what is the meaning of all this marriage stuff?!" Professor Port asked with concern, " I-I just love you with all my heart" Bryer said trying not to drag Kaya from around the corner and have her explain everything, but he wouldn't do that, he knew that he could probably get in trouble for this but he didn't care. "Well then im sorry but that is a defnite no now please leave me alone Bryer, Next time I see should only be in class, do you understand me boy?"

"Yes sir I promise" Bryer said happily, since this was finally over. After all if that Beyer went around the corner to find everyone there listening and found Kaya actually recording this in her scroll, "What the fuck is wrong with you? You never said you were gonna record this!" Bryer said quite pissed off, "Yeaa but I never said that I wouldn't record this" Kaay giggled when she said that. Everyone got quiet because they realised that Isaac and Libier were laughing like crazy. "Whats so funny guys?" Kaya asked really confused, "Can you not hear Taylor Swift still playing in the background? Bryer left his scroll on the table back there with the music on" Isaac said still laughing hysterically. "Holy shit he's right I left my scroll back there il be right back!" Bryer said then ran around the corner. Libier finally controlled her laughter and noticed that Kaya had started to put something in her pocket, "hey Kaya whats that in your pocket?" She asked, "what? Oh this ring pop yeaaa one of my specialties is pick-pocketing so you better beware" Kaya said evilly. Back at Team RWBY's dorm Kaya, Isaac, Bryer, and Libier appear to find Ruby comforting Yang while she is throwing up in the bathroom from all the drinks and Blake is passed out in the middle of the floor with an empty bag next to her (it WAS filled with catnip) "What. The. Hell" Kaya said so confused then realised that Blake had a bit of an overdose and Yang finally wasn't drunk anymore but was having a hangover. Ruby heard her then came out saying-"oh hey guys, I think we are done playing for tonight, maybe another time, I have to take care of these two (she points to blake on the floor and to the bathroom) until Weiss gets back"

"Oh well we understand, have a good night then!" Kaya said and the rest of Team KIBL just left the room.

"So now what" Isaac asked

"We can continue to play, We could sleep, or we could do something else" Libier suggested. Isaac turned around to see that Kaya has already fallen asleep, and what do you know, it was on HIS bed

"Heh heh heh it looks like Kaya has fallen asleep on MY bed!"

"Ooh are you thinking about you know..." Bryer said wiggling his eyebrows

"Don't you dare" Libier said eyeing them both.

"Ugh fine but where am I gonna sleep?" Isaac asked

"KAAAYAA WAAAKE UUUP" Libier yelled, "Huh what, where am I?" Kaya asked as if she passed out

"Right now your on MY bed now please move so I can sleep" Isaac asked trying to be really polite

"Oh uh sure" Kaya said moving to her bed and passing right back out again .

"Well goodnight guys" Libier said then fell asleep on her bed under Kaya's (they had made bunkbeds).


	7. Chapter 7

Next morning (It was Saturday) everyone was already awake and talking " So we have been a team for about 2 months now and we don't know each others semblance?" Kaya asked quite shocked

"Pretty much, so who wants to tell us first?" Libier asked

"I will I will!" Isaac said with eagerness, "my semblance is Mind Control!"

"Prove it!" Bryer said not believing him.

"Ok" Isaac said then closed his eyes and opened them quickly while staring at Bryer then Bryer started to go crazy by knocking things over until Isaac lost concentration

"That good enough for you?" Isaac asked Bryer

"Definitely" He responded

"Ok so my semblance is telekinesis" Bryer said proud

"Cool so move something!"

"Ok" Bryer said while putting two fingers on his head and pointing at a chair across the room,slowly lifting his arm up along with the chair,then putting it back down.

"Cool, now my semblance is Transmutation!" Kaya said understanding that no one knew what that meant

"Umm whats that?" Libier asked

"I can transform into anything I want, People, Monsters, Animals, Non living objects" Kaya explained

"Thats why you always disappear during battle"

"Yep"

"It makes so much sense now"

"At least now we know"

"Anyways what do you guys want to do?" Kaya asked really bored

"I don't know" Libier said also bored

"Meow"

"What was that?" Kaya asked suspiciously

"What was what?" Isaac said starting to panic, nobody told Kaya about the cat yet

"Meow"

"That meowing sound" Kaya said, knowing that something was going on but didn't know what

"I didnt hear a cat at all" Libier said super suspicious like, she knew that if her ans Isaac got a cat than Kaya and Bryer would get a dog

"I didnt say anything about a cat..." Kaya said walkinng into her room. "LIBIER..ISAAC WHY IS THERE A CAT ON MY BED?!" Kaya screamed at them from the other room

" Um I think your imagining things Kaya" Isaac said nervously

" Im done, il be at the bar see ya" Kaya said, grabbed her coat and walked out the door

"God dammit guys we made her leave because of a cat!" Libier said angrily

" Why doesn't she like cats?" Isaac asked

"Its not that she doesn't like them, its just she prefers dogs way over cats" Bryer said as if he knew everything

"Well its not like she is super angry she just went to the bar thats all" Isaac said starting to calm down

"She always goes to the bar when shes pissed, you idiot" Libier told Isaac yet again angrily. Isaac started to walk out the door to get Kaya at the bar

" Don't do it, leave her be she needs time to cool down"

"I still don't see how the cat made her that pissed" Isaac said questioning her

"She has bad memories with them ok!" Libier exclaimed.

"Ok ok geez calm down Libier" Isaac said dropping the subject. Back at the bar Kaya starts talking to the bartender trying to figure out which drink she should get.

"Ugh just get me a glass of vodka" Kaya said very moody

"Sure thing, comin right up" The bartender said getting the vodka ready.

"Excuse me, bartender can I have a Margarita please?" Asked a cute guy that sat down next to Kaya

"Sure thing" he said as he gave Kaya her vodka. 'Wow that guy is hot, VERY hot' Kaya thought to herself. The guy was about the same height as her, 5'7 and he had short dark brown hair, he also had freckles, and green eyes. Kaya felt as if her heart would jump out of her chest and scream 'I LOVE YOU' to the man.

"Here you go sir, one Margarita"

"Why thanks" the guy said, dropping some coins in the tip jar. Someone had then bumped into him spilling half of his drink all over Kaya

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" The guy said nervously

"Oh uh its fine" Kaya said while blushing uncontrollably

"Here let me get you some napkins and help clean you up" He said very kind, he was also blushing a bit

"Oh you don't have to..." Kaya said but right after he was already cleaning up the mess

"I know I don't HAVE to but, I want to" he said giving Kaya a half smile.

"Well if you really want to" Kaya said calmly but inside she was screaming and cheering cause she was so excited. "I never caught your name" Kaya said smiling uncontrollably now

"Max" he said simply, "Now let me ask you, whats your name?" Max said also smiling, now blushing even more.

"I-its Kaya" She said nervously

"Kaya...thats beautiful, I've never heard it before" he said also nervously. Max looked down at his watch, "oh is that the time already, well look I have to go umm here..." Max said while writing something down on a piece of paper, it was a number, his number." Call me anytime you get lonely" Max said, winked, and walked away

"Oh. My. God" Kaya said thinking she was gonna faint. She drunk all of her vodka in 3 big gulps and asked the bartender for another, and another, and another, until she was totally drunk. It never really affected her, but it made her calm afterwards. While she was drunk she decided to walk home. When she walked in the dorm she found Isaac watching TV while holding the cat, Bryer was playjng his DS, and Libier was drawing on her notepad.

"Heeey guuuyys, hoows it gooing?" Kaya slurred her words.

"Umm good, Kaya how many drinks did you have?" Isaac asked a bit concerned

"Like eleventeen" Kaya said drunkenly

"Yea, thats not a real number, Kaya" Isaac said now really concerned "how come whenever she gets angry she comes home drunk?" Isaac asked

"Because drinking to much doesn't affect her, you know how there is some kinda disorder thing to where you cant get sick? Its like that, she cant get hurt from drinking to much, never has" Libier said not concerned at all

"Heeey whaat are you guuuys taalkin about?" Kaya asked not really understanding

"Nothin Kaya just spin in circles" Libier told her

"Suure thing" she said then started to spin, while she was spinning the piece of paper with Max's number on it fell out of her pocket.

Bryer noticed it picked it up and asked "Um guys this just came out of Kaya pocket"

"What is it?" Isaac and Libier asked at the same time

"It's a phone number" Bryer said evily


End file.
